


Alio Nobis

by SquirrelGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelGirl/pseuds/SquirrelGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally touches an ancient artifact, and ends up in a alternate universe where Derek and him are in a relationship.</p><p>Next time he's staying in the damn car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my Sister for making me write this.

Well here they are, forced to embark on a dangerous mission....once again.

The florescent light that was above, glared down on all of them as they stood around the long, metallic table in Deaton's animal hospital. With Deaton at the head, like some sort of king among werewolves and well....Stiles.

The whole pack was here. 

At the vet's.

He could not stress that enough. The irony was not lost on him. Maybe he should make a dog joke. No, scratch that, he definitely needed to.

Heh, scratch.    

And if Derek wasn't within Stiles-punching distance he totally would. He couldn't help snorting at his inner dialogue anyway. 

Aaaand...that elbow to his kidney was really not needed. Thanks Scott, you're the best!  
He hissed and rubbed his side, then hesitated seeing seven pairs of eyes now trained on him. Out of all the terrifying death glares aimed in his general direction, Derek's was definitely still the scariest. 

Dude's got some killer eyebrows, just sayin'.

Oh, that reminds him. He was supposed to be listening. Crap.

"So, like I said," Deaton continued, looking around, "Get in and get out. The longer you linger. The more dangerous it becomes."

Derek looks up from where he braced on the table, right above the ancient scroll. "How long do we got, before these things know we're there?"

Deaton pauses, looking contemplative, ignoring the nervous looks from the others. 

"If you're quiet," Here the Vet stops and sends a meaningful look at Stiles. Which...Okay, Rude! "I'll say maybe a half-hour, if that. As I stated previously, it needs to be quick." 

A collective groan reverberated around the table.

"Are you even sure it's here? I mean it's been a thousand years, don't you think someone could have come along, and I don't know, picked it up."

Stiles thinks Isaac has made an excellent point.

Deaton and Lydia share a look before he speaks, "Well, thats what we're hoping didn't happen."

"On the bright side, if it isn't there, those creatures have no reason to eat us." Lydia says, causing the Vet to give her a side-eyed look and slowly nod his head. "Yes, well there is that,"

Stiles really couldn't believe his life at the moment. He should have just stayed in bed, ignored Scott's phone calls, or better yet, declared them no longer bro's. On second thought, Scott would pull the sad puppy face and Stiles would have no chance against it. None what.so.ever! He cringed just thinking about it.

"And it's almost impossible to move it." Deaton continued, "You would have to have a deep knowledge about this artifact beforehand."

Stiles watched as Erica swiped the scroll out from under Derek-much to his outrage, but she seemed oblivious. Girl had guts.  C'mon how did he not notice her WHEN she had a crush on him. Stiles wanted to kick himself.

"So, it's safe to say that no stranger just upped and carried it off then, huh?" Erica chimed in.

"Not if the stranger was coincidently carrying around these." Stiles flinched as Deaton threw some black gloves on the table. After looking at them, he was a little disappointed, not going to lie. He was expecting, well...more. They seriously could not expect him to be quiet any longer.

"Oh, great!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "We are going to the big, bad scary-not to forget that, forest with a hundred or so evil-looking Hell-hounds slash guard dogs, that are ready to chomp on my delicate; though extremely important body parts, but not to worry, because we have gloves!"

"Stiles!"  
   
"Oh c'mon, Scott! you got to know that this is ridiculous. Even I know that this is ridiculous., and it's ME!"

Derek's voice came from the right of him, "You don't have to come, it would be better it you didn't.

Stiles scoffed at him, turning to see Derek looking straight at him. "And if you come across a body of water, where would you be then without me? That's right, did you forget I held your 200 pounds of werewolf-body afloat for two freakin' hours!"

He did not miss Derek's incredulous eye roll.

"A body of water, In the woods?"  
   
"It could happen-!"

"Guys! Could we get back to the artifact, please!"

"Scott's right, can you save your little lover's quarrel until after we're out of danger?" Lydia said as Isaac chucked.

"So, the gloves," Deaton continued as if nothing had happened. "they're coated in a thick layer of crushed sunflower petals, which we think will somehow cancel out the spell surrounding the artifact."

Derek's eyebrow rose, "You think?"

Lydia looked extremely guilty. "Look, the scroll was hard to read, okay! The ink was smudged."

And that's when Stiles' head met the table.

"The ink was smudged." Oh, he really could not believe this. 

"Okay, that just about does it for me." He took a few steps away from the table and waved, "Goodnight everyone. I really hope I'll see all your shining faces tomorrow, well..except you, Derek. I kinda hate you."

The look of hurt that crossed Derek's face surprised him, Making Stiles feel a little like a jerk.

The punch that Scott landed on his arm was totally deserving this time. He was about to apologize when Derek's face took on a blank look and he turned away. He'll apologize later.

Scott grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him back, despite his struggles.

"What happens if we touch it without the gloves?"

This, surprisingly came from Boyd, who hasn't spoken since they've been here.

Lydia took the parchment away from Erica, who almost made grabby hands for it.

"According to the scroll, it says you'll be transported to another dimension, but I can't be too sure, like I said it's really old and some of the writing is nearly illegible,"

Stiles looked around, "Soo, it's in a little way, kinda similar to a portkey."

Waiting for someone to get the reference.......Anyone would be nice. Scott- oh nevermind! Seriously guys.

He sighed and looked down, and just because everyone else was doing it, reached across and stole the paper-thing from Lydia

The scroll was brown, dirty and tearing in some places. The markings and symbols were so faded that he could hardly make anything out. He had such respect for Lydia at that moment, she was truly brilliant.

Deaton gently clapped his hands together. "Well, I think that's about it. If you would all take a pair of gloves, and remember," The Vet glanced at all of them, "be careful and do this as fast as you can."

Dramatic much.

Stiles grabbed his pair along with everybody else, except theirs weren't suddenly snatched out of their grasp!

"No, absolutely not!" Derek glared, holding Stiles' in front of him, like he would be too scared of Derek to take them back. Huh...smug bastard.

"You're not going," Derek announced, like he had any-bearing whatsoever on Stiles' life-endangering decisions.

"But, Derek we need his jeep."

Oh, thanks Erica. Love ya too.

"No, you misunderstood me, he's coming with us," Derek paused, probably for dramatic effect...it worked. And looked at him hard as he continued, "and you'll stay in the jeep."

Anger welled up inside Stiles as he blurted out, "Oh, yeah! Since when do you get any say on what I do! Your not my father, or any kind of parental figure at all. If I want to risk my life on another meaningless task-"

"It's not meaningless."

"You know what I mean, Isaac!  
If everyone else is doing it, why can't I?"

Scott steps forward, lays a hand on his shoulder, and butts in.

"Stiles, maybe it would be better if you stayed in the jeep."

He looks at Scott, hurt.

Scott looks away, not meeting his eyes. "I'm just saying, I don't want anything to happen to you. And if we're running back and need to get the hell out of there. Well... You'll already be in the car. I know you don't like this, but this is the safest way.

"You guys just don't want me to fuck this up." Stiles say softly, relenting.

"Naw," Scott says, squeezing his shoulder, "When have you ever fucked anything up?'

Stiles knocked his hand away,"Is that a virgin joke? You know how I feel about those."

The asshole actually had the nerve to laugh!

An uncomfortable silence followed, reminding them that they weren't alone.

"Oh, crap! Not a virgin! Did I say I was, because I'm not! That would be a lie."

"No one cares, Stilinski." 

He gave Isaac a startled look, and in turn, Isaac gave him a confused one, 

"Everyone cares, Isaac. Everyone." Stiles informed him.

He sighed and looked down, defeated. "Freaking fine, I'll stay in the car, but just remember if you guys run into any serious trouble, have big guy over here," he reached out and slapped Derek's bicep, still angry. "wolf out on them. I'm sure compared to him, those things out there are like little puppies."

See, this is why people were intimidated by Derek. It was his arms. His big, muscly ar-

He snapped his hand back as soon as he heard the low growl, it was a good thing Derek didn't intimidate him, like, at all.

He really didn't appreciate Erica's laugh, though.

************************

Ok, the thing is, the Hell-hounds, maybe they weren't so little after all. Even in the dark he could see how big they were, nearly reaching his chest on all fours.

"Stiles!" 

He jerked and saw Derek running towards him. The dog he was fighting, was now being distracted by Erica, Who had the creature by the throat, her claws- which were coming through the slits she had made in her gloves, was threatening to tear into the beast, which was fighting back in her hold, snarling, and trying to swipe at her with it's huge paws. They looked like something out of a Resident Evil nightmare. Completely hairless, their skin seemed to almost glow in the darkness, the veins of the animals being the most prominent. Erica's hair was covered in dirt and leaves, making her appear wild, her shirt was ripped down her shoulder, claw marks running down her arms.

Blood was flowing freely down the hound now, from the wound she had created in its neck. Stiles noticed that it wasn't just the body of the dog that glowed but the thing's blood appeared to be luminescent as well. 

Further off in the distance, he thought he could make out the shapes of Boyd and Isaac, fighting off three more of those things. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, when he spotted Lydia in between them, searching franticly along the forest floor. 

Okay. He took a deep breath, calming himself. He needed to find Scott,

Where was he?

He was still looking wildly around, trying to catch a glimpse of his best friend, when he felt Derek tugging him behind the nearest tree. He felt his back hit the rough bark through his thin, batman t-shirt, when he finally looked up at the were; who was very much crowding into his personal space.

"Damn it, Stiles! I told you to stay in the car!"

He would have thought Derek was pissed, if he didn't look so freaked, And that was the worst part, Derek was scared. Derek never got scared, or at least, he never showed it.

"And what? Leave you guys out here to get potentially maimed, when I could have done something to help."

Because of their proximity, He could feel Derek's unnatural body heat, even through The older one's jacket. Usually being this close to each other would have Stiles feeling all kinds of uncomfortable, but with the fighting, the snarling, and just generally being out in the woods at night, has Stiles unconsciously inching closer.

"For once, Stiles. Listen to me."

And to think, a year ago he would have been trying to get as far away as possible from Derek in his beta form. Man, how things have changed, he thought, while looking into Derek's transformed face.

"Not until I find Scott."

Just then, Stiles' whole body tensed, as the sounds of growling drew nearer, and he felt more then saw Derek's similar reaction. Stiles was sad to say he didn't see it coming, so he wasn't prepared for it when Derek bodily dragged him out from the behind the tree, and towards the direction of his car.

Kicking did nothing, and elbow to the stomach, apparently did more for the elbow than said stomach.

"No, Derek stop! I need to make sure Scott's okay!"

"Hush!" Derek hissed at him.

All of a sudden, Stiles was no longer being pulled, and Derek's hand was gripping his chin-kinda hard actually, and the Were's face was inches from his own.

"When you get to your jeep, lock it." Derek's voice sounded desperate, Stiles didn't like it. "If any of them try to follow you out, even if it's just one. I want you to drive away."

Stiles tried to say; yeah, right! But how was Derek expecting him to say anything really, with this death grip he had on his face.

"Shit! Derek, there you are dude! I heard more of those things! They're coming closer, I don't know if we-Stiles! Why are you here?!

Derek pulled back from him, and that was only half of the reason he could breath easily again.

"Scott! Thank God, man!"

Scott, Stiles saw, looked exhausted. Blood covered the front of his shirt, down to the top of his pants, and due to how the gore shone, Stiles thought it was safe to say that it wasn't his.

Derek looked like he was about to say something when Erica screamed.

"Derek, we need your help!"

They all three turned toward the direction where isaac called out to them, to see Erica on the ground, with Lydia nearby checking on her. Isaac and Boyd were in front on them, in a defensive stance, blocking the girls from the pack of hounds closing in. 

Stiles was already running forwards, when a strong hand on his chest stopped him, holding him in place.

Derek, standing in front of him, turned his head towards Scott, and just said, "Take Stiles."

Stiles was about to protest, and he would have, but this would protect Scott. That's the only thought that kept running through his head at the moment, and nothing else. So instead he just nodded and saw Scott next to him do the same.   
   
Derek gave them one last look and turned to go, But something kept nagging at Stiles.

"Derek!" he blurted, causing Derek to look at him again, he continued, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." he rushed, trying to hurry this up. He took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to die." Stiles' voice choked up at the end and he looked towards the ground, not wanting to see Derek's reaction, but when Derek spoke the emotion was in his voice all the same. "I won't."

Next thing he knew, Scott had him and they were running away Stiles never felt more awful in his entire life, than he did at that moment, 

Or so he thought, when a bright, blue blur shot past him, and tackled Scott to the the ground. He barreled around to see that Scott had it by it's face, as the thing was on top of him, trying to get at his throat.

"Stiles! Run!"

Like hell, he was doing that!  
Standing his ground he looked to see if he could find a stick or a rock to bash that monster's brains in. The sound of Scott's pained grunts only egging him on. 

His breathing was coming out in pants, by the time he found a small boulder that might work. Hurrying over to it, he crouched down and was about to pick it up, when he spotted them-two of them to be precise. About a foot in front of Stiles, staring him down. Being this close to one of them, he could clearly see that these things didn't have eyes, giving them more of a dead-like appearance. He shivered as he stood up slowly, tying not to make any sudden movements. When the taller of the two leaped forward with a snarl, Stiles started to turn and run when the bottom of his foot got caught in a tree root. He landed hard on his back, knocking the air from his lungs. 

Staring up from where he was lying, he saw the ugly dog- almost in slow motion, it seemed, about to land on him.

This is it, he thought. His dad will probably never know what happened to him. He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He should have gotten up early to see him off to work this morning, to say goodbye.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw it. Hidden in a log straight in front of his face. It was silver, bright. Probably about the size of his palm. He could not be this lucky, and without thinking, he grabbed for it, barely registering Derek calling out his name.

Electric shock went though his fingers upon first contact. His hand, then went completely numb, and the last thing he thought besides- that fucker took my gloves, was;

Why am I in a car?

\-------------------------

"Stiles!"

"Where did those creatures go?"

"Where are the dogs, Derek? They just disappeared?"

"I don't know!" Derek told them as he rushed forward, towards where Stiles was standing, looking lost. 

As he got close, he waved a hand in from of his face, the kid looked at him, but he still looked confused. 

"Stiles, hey. You okay?"  
   
"Is he alright?"

"I don't know, Isaac!"

"He looks a little out of it."

"Boyd!" Erica fussed. Blood ran down the side of her face, streaking her blonde hair, red.

Scott stepped forward, looking worried, 

"Do you think it had something to do with the hounds just vanishing?

"I don't know!" was the only thing Derek could say 

"You know nothing, Jon Snow."

Everyone stopped and turned to Stiles, with a mix between being startled and relieved.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

Derek watched as the smirk vanished from Stiles' face and he looked down, Stiles then lifted a hand to his head to run though his hair, and Derek definitely didn't miss how the boy looked about ready to cry.

No one looked more startled than Scott, though. When Stiles grabbed Derek by the neck and held on to him. With Stiles' face stuffed in his neck, he could feel the breath from the boy tickling the small hairs there.

Distracted, he barely heard what came out of Stiles next.

"How did I get here, Derek? I don't remember."

Becoming increasingly more worried, Derek did the only thing  he could think of, and ran his hand down the boys back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Remembering he hadn't retracted his claws and that they were still out, he tried to be careful, touching as lightly as he could,

He felt Stiles tense against him, then jerk away.

He looked down at Derek's hands in what only could be described as horror. 

"Derek, why are your nails like that?"

Then he looked around at everyone around him, panicking. Derek was close to becoming panicked as well. He wasn't the only one. Around him, he could hear the heartbeats if his pack skyrocketing.

"Where am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've finished the first chapter and would love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up, even I can't believe it!

The first thing that registered to Stiles upon waking up was how much his body hurt, it was as if he was just one giant bruise. His head though, that was the worst. It was kinda, similar to a really bad hangover, he thought as he opened his eyes to see an almost, brutally white ceiling and he groaned. He lifted his hand to shield his face when he felt a pull and noticed the iv line hooked to him. The realization that he was at the hospital should really have come as a surprise to him, it really should have, but sadly enough it didn't. He was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that when movement came from his right, it startled him.

He looked to see his dad jump from out of a chair, that he appeared to have been sleeping in-if the blanket was anything to go by, and approach him. Worry crept through Stiles when he saw how tired and worn-out he looked. He wondered how long his dad had been here, and judging by the bags under his eyes, he would guess awhile. His dad was still even in his uniform, like he had come here straight from work and hadn't left to even change his clothes. 

"Hey, kiddo you're awake."

The relief in his voice was as evident as the hand he placed on Stiles' shoulder. He knew how hard this must be for him, how his dad must be remembering about the last time they had to stay at the hospital with Mom.

"What happened?" His voice felt dry and scratchy when he spoke, causing him to cough.

"Whoa, easy there," the sheriff said as he patted his back lightly. He watched as his dad reached over and grabbed a small plastic cup with water in it, from the table next to his bed. He handed it to Stiles and told him to drink.

Which he did, surprising himself with just how fast he finished it, relishing the coolness of it going down his throat. He handed the now-empty cup back and waited for his dad to continue.

"You crashed your jeep. I'm sorry to tell you son, but it's totaled."

To say Stiles was sad to hear that, was an understatement. That car had been through so much with him, and there was no way he was riding passenger seat with Scott on his bike, he did not need those kind of rumors, he had trouble getting a girlfriend as it was.

"What's the last thing you remember? Do you remember the crash at all?" his dad asked, and the thing is no, Stiles doesn't remember anything about the accident. He tries, but he's just coming up blank. 

"Dad, the last thing I remember, I was at home playing the Xbox with Scott. I don't remember even being in my car."

The Sheriff sighed, "Well, maybe that's a good thing." There his dad paused, seeming to collect himself. "You've been out of it  for a few days. Shit, son you have no idea how scared I was. When it came through dispatch that there was a vehicular accident involving a 17 year old, with your description in a two door-1976 model Jeep. I-"

Stiles watched his dad as he gripped the railing on his bed,   
He hated to think that he had done this to him, Caused him to worry like this. He knew that it really wasn't good for his dad's heart. 

"At first, the police thought you were under the influence, and let me tell you son, if that were the case...No force on earth could stop me from putting you under house arrest for life."

He was about to apologize, but his dad put up a hand to shush him and continued.

"But luckily for you, they found no trace of any alcohol in your system. What they think is that you were tired when you were behind the wheel, lost control of the vehicle and landed in a ditch." He stopped and looked down, but not before Stiles noticed that his eyes were watery.

"I'm just so thankful you're okay. Stiles, don't you ever do that to me again, all right."  
   
Stiles made a move to sit up and hissed as his head started to pound. His dad held him back from sitting up too far and hit the call button for the nurse.

It took a few minutes for a few minutes for the nurse to come by, but when she did, a man stood beside her who appeared to be the doctor. He was wearing dark blue scrubs with a stethoscope hanging from around his neck while the nurse was dressed in pink. She seemed nice, she smiled at Stiles when she noticed him looking. 

"Well, Mr. Stilinski you are a very lucky young man." is the first thing the doctor says. Stiles isn't too sure about that, if he was so lucky, the accident wouldn't have happened to begin with, but instead he just gives the doctor a nod.

The doctor stepped forward, and shone a light in his eyes from a tiny flashlight, he squinted around the brightness.

"My name is Dr. Reynolds-"

Stiles snorts.

"Who names their kid Doctor?"

With a smirk the doctor pulls back and replies, "Who names their kid Przemyslaw?

It's official, he's putting in a request for another Medic, and of course his dad finds this funny.

"Don't worry Dr. Reynolds, he doesn't have brain damage, he's always like this." 

He's starting to feel highly insulted, but then he's starting to feel the pain really good too, so that most definitely comes first.

Both the nurse and the doctor seemed to notice his discomfort around the same time.

The nurse disappears out the door when Dr. Reynolds asked, "On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is your pain?"

He had to think for a second before he answered. "About an eight."

Dr. Reynolds takes the stethoscope from around his neck and places the buds in his ears. He then pushes a button and both Stiles and his bed rise up.

He had just placed the end of the stethoscope on Stiles' chest when he informs him, "Well, that's to be expected in your condition. Nurse Gloria will return in a few minutes with some morphine for you."

"But he will be okay, won't he?"  
Came from his dad who had moved around to the other side of the bed when the Doctor had first arrived.

"Oh, he'll be fine." The doctor waved like it was no big thing, most likely to reassure them. Stiles wasn't reassured. "But all the same, I would like for someone to keep a close eye on him for the next few days. Any type of head injury is not something to mess around with."

Through his peripheral vision, he can see his dad nod his head. "Yeah of course. He going to have a lot of people looking after him."

"Yep that's me, Mr. Popularity."  
Stiles can't help but add.

His dad gives him a fond look then, and the Doctor places the stethoscope back around his neck

Just then the nurse walks in, carrying a small, black bag and some needles. He starts to become nervous, because well..shots. But she just walks over to where his iv drip is and starts prepping.

"So, does that mean he gets to come home today?" His father sounds hopeful.

For his dad's sake he hopes so, but even if he has to stay another night, he's forcing his dad to go home. He's not staying another night sleeping in a chair.  
That's not happening.

Oh man, he wishes they'd hurry up with the drugs, his head's getting worse.

He looks at the nurse as she takes out the iv tube, she gives him a reassuring look as she puts the needle with the medicine in his iv. He'd hoped he would feel it right away, but he knew that wasn't likely

"I think I might release him, since he's doing so well." The doctor tells them and Stiles is relieved to say the least, he really did not want to stay here.  
His dad looks no less pleased.

The doctor continues, "but if he shows any sign of his pain getting worse, or any nausea and or dizziness, I want you to bring him in straight away. No questions."

He hears his dad tell him he will, as the nurse tells Stiles the morphine will start to kick in soon. 

"The morphine's really strong, okay." Nurse Gloria explains. "So, when it does kick in, you might feel a little loopy."

"Gotcha." Was all he felt like saying.

Dr. Reynolds then speaks to his dad, "So, that's about it. I'll have the nurses gather up some release forms and you'll be all good to go."

John Stilinski shakes the Doctor's hand and thanks him as he and the nurse walk out.

***********************  
   
Ten minutes later, they're all packed and Stiles is really feeling the drugs, Nurse Gloria wasn't lying when she said that they were strong. He barely can keep his eyes open, but on the plus side, he's feeling no pain. His dad has him in a wheelchair and is just now rolling him out through the halls. When they get stopped by Mrs. McCall who's in her usual nurse's outfit. 

"Hey, I heard that they were releasing him. Is that true?"

"Yeah, the doctor says he's doing great. So, he's not worried. I also just now got off the phone with Scott, the boy's extremely excited. He told me he's cleaning the room for him."

"I knew he would be. Stiles is all he ever talks about." Mrs. McCall then shakes her head, clearly frustrated. "If anything ends up happening to him, I'm going to-"

John Stilinski shushes her, grabs her face in his hand and strokes his thumb down the side of her cheek.

"Nothing is going to happen to him, we'll make sure of it." 

"If he starts to feel sick, or if he can't walk-"

"I know, Doctor Reynolds already explained everything to me. There's nothing to worry about."

Mrs. McCall sighs before she looks at John, "I know, I just...I trust that Reynolds about as far as I can throw him." 

"I know.. And I love that you're so protective." He says fondly. "When do you get off?"

"Why? Do you miss me?"

John leans in and kisses her. "You know I do."

Eww gross.

"That is so weird."

The two lovebirds break up to look at him. Melissa laughs and comes forward to place a quick kiss on his forehead. 

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling."

"Fuzzy." And wasn't that the truth. The only description he had at the moment about how he was feeling was...light. Everything was light. Especially the bright lights, they were too light.

"They gave him some morphine for the pain. Boy's flying high as a kite."

Melissa sends him a glare. "Well, I would hope so, with his injuries."

"He'll be fine, Melissa. I promise." John tries to reassure her.

"I know, I believe you." She relents. "Doesn't stop me from worrying, though."

Meanwhile on Stiles' end, the loose string on his pajama sleeve is turning out to be the most entertaining thing he's ever experienced.

Melissa stands from where she had been previously kneeling in front of Stiles, and turns to John, to say; "Have you called Derek?"

John grunts, "No, and I'm not going to. You know how long it took me to convince that boy to leave? He looked more exhausted then I felt. I'm going to give him a few more hours, at least."

A faint smile graced Melissa's face. "He really does love him, doesn't he?"

The Sheriff hugged Melissa once before going behind Stiles to grab the handlebars of his wheelchair.

"Don't remind me." Mr. Stilinski whines as he starts to wheel him out.

**********************

To say Stiles had any memory of the car ride would be a lie. One minute he was in the hospital parking lot and the next second he was being pulled from the car by his father, half dragging, half carrying him to the front of the house. It was pitch-black outside. So, it was almost impossible to see the pathway in front of them and Stiles wasn't making this any easier for either of them.

"Stiles, son. Put your foot forward. There you go, like that. No! No, don't lean to the side!"

The ground was getting awfully close, he thought right before his Dad's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back up. 

Suddenly, the porch light flipped on and Scott stood in the doorway, hopping from foot to foot, like a little, giant, overexcited dog.

"Stiles, man am I glad you're back!" Scott exclaimed, running towards them. 

"Scott, You look like a puppy." Stiles burst out laughing, and upon seeing Scott's confused face, laughed harder.

"Dad, is he okay?" Scott asked looking worriedly at Stiles, who was leaning against Mr. Stilinski, who was currently holding him upright-or trying to, while Stiles giggled like crazy.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just drugged is all." Here he paused, to pull up Stiles who was steadily slipping from his grasp.

"Help me take him inside. He's not as light as he used to be."

He felt the warmth of Scott as he grabbed him from his left, and helped carry him inside. The house was dark, the only light was coming from the tv.   
Lightening up and darkening the walls with each scene change on the screen. Stiles barely registered when they bypassed the living room, and went- not to his room, but the guest bedroom.

"Hey guys, my room's thataway."  
He proclaimed, rather loudly, pointing over his Dad's shoulder to the right.

"Hush, Stiles. You'll wake her up." Scott fussed, " And I'm tired, it took me forever to finally get her down." 

"They really do got you doped up, don't they kid?" 

**************************

The next thing he was conscious of was the sensation of cool sheets under him, as he was dropped on his bed. He barely heard his father say goodnight when there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Derek. I'll get it."

John looked up surprised, and asked "Why is he here?"

"Because I called him." Now Scott looked confused. "Was I not supposed to?" 

John stood up and started to walk to the door. "No, it's all right, I just wanted him to get some rest, is all."

They left his bedroom door open a crack as they exited, causing a sliver of light to break through. Stiles heard the front door open, and undistinguishable voices becoming more distinguishable the closer they got. 

"He's really out of it right now." He heard the voice of his father say. "He might be passed out, even as we speak."  
   
"I just wanted to see him, make sure he's okay." Spoke the new voice. "I won't be long."

"Fine, go ahead, but if he's asleep, don't wake him up. He needs it."

Scott said something, but he was too far away to hear clearly.

The door let out a small creak when it opened, and a figure drew closer to his bed. He stretched out, loving the feel of the cold sheets against his bare toes. Huh..He didn't remember taking off his shoes. Scott and his dad must have removed them when they put him to bed.  

The new voice made it to where he was lying, and sat down on a chair beside him. Light streaked in through the window above him, enough so that Stiles was able to recognize who it was.  

"Derek." 

"Hey, you're awake." Derek said gently, and Stiles saw him smile.

"You're not fuzzy." Stiles stated reaching toward his face, confused. 

He felt Derek grab his hand as it landed on his clean-shaven cheek, but instead of releasing him, Derek held on. It was a little weird, since he hated the guy, but Stiles didn't mind it much though. He liked the warmth.

"I didn't know I was fuzzy?"  
Derek chuckled.

"You've always been fuzzy,"  
Stiles informed him, and relaxed more as Derek gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I like it when your nice. When you're nice, you're not mean."

It made him kinda sad when Derek released him, but then he felt fingers running through the hairs on his forehead, and playing with them. So, he forgave him.

"I like it when you're nice too."

The fingers on his head paused  
"Hey, Stiles."

He felt his eyes closing, the world getting farther away, as sleep started to creep in on him.

"Hmm."

"Don't do that ever again, okay. Stay with me." His voice came out so quiet, that Stiles wasn't sure he heard it correctly.

He wasn't completely positive either, but he was sure he felt a pair of warm lips, softly press on his head, and linger there, right between his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are loved!


	3. Revelation

Waking up had never been so hard as it was this morning. His eyes didn't seem to want to open and he found his body wasn't listening when he told it to sit up. He lay there for awhile, listening to the sound of the birds twittering, and the low roar of a lawnmower from outside. In a daze, he finally threw the covers off from around him. 

When he stood, he stretched, yawned...then stretched some more, before making his way to the bathroom, for his morning routine.

It was quiet in the house, his dad must have got called in this morning or something. He tried to recall what day of the week it was, and found it strange when he couldn't. Stiles made it to the bathroom, stumbling, and then paused when he noticed the extra toothbrushes in the cup by the sink. He stared for a second, his sleep-clouded mind not processing it, then shrugged. Picking up the red one- the red ones were always his, it was the unspoken rule of the household, he had just put the brush in his mouth when he looked up and saw himself in the mirror, saw his face scraped with cuts and a few bruises here and there, and he remembered. 

Car crash, hospital stay, guest- wait a minute! 

With the toothbrush still in his mouth, he backtracked his steps towards the guest room. He stopped- frozen, when he noticed the pictures lining the hallway,   
Something was wrong, he was getting a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain. Something was different, wasn't right.

The picture in the center held a smiling Stiles- probably seven or eight, with his arm wrapped around a younger version of Scott.

His breathing quickened, fear, confusion rapidly taking over. Stiles told himself to calm down, he could feel an attack coming on, and that was something he really did not need at the moment. He looked closer at the picture, his mouth going a little slack-jawed. Looking deep in the background, at the well-dressed, smiling people, at Scott's mom and his dad, at the pastor dressed in white, he couldn't believe it. He would have remembered that day, would definitely have remembered if his dad and Mrs. McCall got hitched. I mean, come on! His mom was alive then.

He nearly ran to the bedroom, paused, taking a breath before opening it, and noticed his hands were shaking, slightly. Stiles took the toothbrush out of his mouth when he became aware that he was biting down hard on the bristles. He clenched his fist around it, trying to steady his hands. When he entered, it was just what he had been afraid of. His stuff was here, scattered about. His bed was at the farthest wall- superhero sheets and all, directly underneath the window. 

It was his bed, his stuff, his posters, his computer, but it wasn't his room. He turned, realizing that there was, in fact, another bed with another person in it, sleeping. On closer inspection, he saw it was Scott.   
Black hair sticking out among the pile of blankets. 

A vision or a memory suddenly passed before his eyes. 

Black hair sticking wildly in all directions, parts clotted together drenched in..... Blood. Not human blood, dog blood. Hounds. Hell-hounds. Darkness. Woods. Artifact. Derek screaming his name. Car..

The crash. 

It all came back to him. He remembered the slight tugging sensation- pulling at his body, as suddenly he was behind the wheel of his jeep. Being so shocked that he lost control, tried to brake and ended hydroplaning across the street.

This is not happening. It can't be happening! 

He wasn't even aware of the soft thud that his toothbrush made as it landed softly on the carpet.  
Too centered on how his skin felt too tight, how his breathing was coming out as gasps, and how his vision was starting to blur along the edges. He knew what was happening, knew that this panic attack was probably going to get pretty bad. He took a few stumbling steps backwards and his back collided with the wall. Sliding down sharply, he landed on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest, hearing the horrible wheezing noises coming from him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see. He was going to pass out.

He almost didn't feel the grip on his shoulder, until Scott's face was practically in his.

"Stiles! What's wrong?!"

He tried to get the words out, and wasn't able too. The grip tightened, as Scott became more frightened. 

"Okay! Hold on, I'm calling Mom!"

Scott was leaving him! Scott was leaving! No, he needed him here. 

He reached out blindly and grabbed his friend's shirt, squeezing the soft fabric in his between his fingers, not letting go. He shook his head, Scott couldn't go!

"Ok, okay.. I'm not leaving!"  
There was was pause. "Stiles, I don't know what to do?"

He felt Scott's steady breaths on his face, and he tried to concentrate on that, not on anything else. Tried to clear his mind, and just breath in and out. He felt when Scott's hands rubbed up and down his back in a comforting manner, heard Scott's voice in his ear telling him he's going to be fine, and after a few moments his vision started to come back. His breathing evened out, and he realized he was going to be okay.

"What...was...that?!" 

Scott sounded beyond freaked. Shouldn't Scott know, he'd had these attacks for years. Then it came back all over again, this wasn't his world. 

He pulled back out of Scott's hold to see that Scott looked wide awake now, probably cause he was terrified, Stiles thought.

He had to tell Scott. He was scared of how his friend would take what he had to say, He would probably think that Stiles had lost his mind, but he needed to say it, He had to have somebody believe him.

"Something happened." This is not going to be good, not at all.

Alarmed, Scott asked, "What do you mean something happened? What's wrong?"

He had to brave this. He dreaded the moment Scott's belief in him flew out the window, but this had to be done. 

"I'm not your Stiles, Scott."  
Yep, and there goes belief. Buh by.

"I don't understand," Scott's eyebrows scrunched up, way beyond confused. "What's that supposed to mean, Stiles?"

Sighing, he didn't know if he could do this, couldn't really believe this himself, But this was Scott- maybe not his Scott, but still it was Scott.

"I touched something that I wasn't supposed to, and it sent me here." He stared at his friend, willing him to trust him.  

"Where I'm from, our parents-" Here he motioned between them. "never got married; they aren't even together." He really just wants to go home. Why does shit like this always seem to happen to him? "I think that I'm in an alternate universe or something." His voice rose, with just an edge of hysteria. Great! Now he definitely going to think he's crazy

"This is crazy, Stiles." Ughhh..he knew it! "I think the crash has done something to you. I'm going to call mom, and explain to her that your acting really confused." Scott looked like he was about to stand, becoming more alarmed by the minute. He tilted Stiles' chin up, made him look at him. "Don't worry, your going to be okay. We're going to find out what's wrong."

"No! Scott stop! I know I sound completely insane, I get it...I do, but it's true." Stiles shook his head and looked down, not wanting to see Scott's pitying expression, that he knew had to be there. "Look, I have no evidence, no way whatsoever to prove it to you, and it sucks.." He would not cry. He would not cry. "Sucks so much.. but I need you Scott. Right now, I need you to believe me, even when it's just my crazy word, because right now, it's all I have." Looking back at Scott, he hoped to see at least some understanding. "I need you as a friend- as a brother, on my side. Can you do that, Scott? Please?"

Scott's face softened, eyes slightly wet, "All right." he nodded, "Okay, I'll.. I believe you." he sighed, and gave a small shrug, when he asked, "So, what do we do?" 

Really?

"That's it?"

The confusion was back, "Huh?"

"No more convincing, or begging on my part. Just boom..you believe me?" Stiles couldn't believe it, but the relief he felt was awesome.

Scott smiled arrogantly, enough so that his dimples showed. "Yeah, I'm an incredible brother aren't I?"

For that he got smacked.

"Oh, shut up." Stiles couldn't help laughing though, it felt good to joke around. 

Just then, a small child's cry came from somewhere in the house, shocking him.

"Who's that?" Stiles asked, sitting up straighter, and saw realization dawn on Scott's face, as he stood up. "Oh, that's our sister."

Sister?

No one could blame him for his jaw dropping....No one.

"We have a sister?"

Scott smiled, and offered him a hand up. "Yeah, come on. I'll show you to her." he paused, "Oh, her names Angelica."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear your thoughts, thank you.


	4. Of Meetings And Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally added Chapter 4...So happy! Sorry it took so long.

Well, now Stiles knows why he's bunking with Scott in the guest room, as his previous bedroom apparently now has a new owner. He looks around and spots the changes- including the blue painted cartoon elephants lining the walls, and doesn't know if this is an improvement or not. Well, at least it isn't the mess that Stiles' had usually kept it in. So, there is that.

Steering away from his thoughts, is when he spots her. A little girl- no older then two, standing up in her crib- with a wide, childish grin on her face when she looks at them, and Stiles honestly didn't expect to see so much hair. It was dark and curly, almost reaching past her shoulder blades.....and Stiles was in love.

"Sti Sti."

Came the little, girlish squeal, as her tiny arms tried to reach over the railing towards him. 

He stood there; almost hypnotized as Scott patted his arm lightly and went to lift her out of the crib. The baby's legs kicked out when she was in the air, like she was trying to jump, and Stiles almost had to refrain himself from acting like a teenaged girl. 

......

..Oh screw it.

"Let me hold her." he said it- didn't squeal it, thank you very much, and practically hopped towards them. Which the baby- his sister, he can't believe he has a sister, seemed to think this was hilarious and let out a shrill laugh.

Nothing compared to it though, when he finally held her. Stiles didn't realize she would be this soft. 

"How old is she?" Stiles asked, trying to move Angelica's hair out of his face and ended up with a mouthful of it, and instead of helping, Scott just laughed.

Wow..

"Her second birthday is in a few months." He informed Stiles, as he grabbed some clean baby clothes from the dresser drawer.  
He then looked back over his shoulder at him and smiled. "I didn't even tell you the best part...It's on the 4th of July."

"That is awesome!"

All this excitement was starting to make his head pound though, and he winced. Scott noticed and he grabbed Angelica to lay her on the changing table, proceeding to dress her. 

"Is your head hurting?"

Stiles just nodded.

"Dad picked up your prescriptions last night after he brought you home. I think he said they were in the medicine cabinet in the kitchen."

"That's really weird."

Scott looks up at him and asks: "What's weird?"

"Nothing, I'm just not used to you calling my dad, our dad."

Scott nods like he completely understands, and well, maybe he does. Scott and him have always had a relationship of epic proportions. A little thing like alternate realities isn't going to stop that.

When he was finished pulling up her pants, Scott stood back. "Watch her and I'll go get you a pain pill."

All of a sudden a pair of blue-striped baby socks were pushed into his hands, as Scott exited his room..ughh her room. 

"Wait.. What am I supposed to do with her?"

He heard Scott call from the open doorway: "Just make sure her head doesn't hit the floor."

"Oh, great Scott. Real help." He said under his breath as he looked down at the baby, who just gurgled something at him while chewing on a slobbery fist.

****************************

"What the hell, Stiles! I was gone ten seconds."

"Doesn't she look cute, though?"  
Adorable more like it. "You know you look cute. Yes you do." Here he spoke to the baby, as he bounced her lightly on his hip. She let out an earsplitting laugh.

Yep, totally in love.

Scott raised his hand like he was going to facepalm but instead he closed his eyes as he squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed: "Take the underwear off her head."

"But.."  
******************************

A hour later they're sitting on the couch with Angelica between them. Watching as she tugs and plays with her stuffed turtle, that she has apparently named Tut. She's so smart.

"How are we going to get you back?"

Stiles doesn't know. He really only has one idea and it's slim at best, but it's worth a shot.

"Do you know where my car crashed?"

Scott stops fiddling with the remote and asks: "You wanna go back to the place you crashed your car, the reason you spent three days in the hospital, while all of us were going out of our minds."

Well.. Not sure what to say to that, but....yeah he does.

"I need to find that artifact, Scott."  
   
Scott makes a frustrated sound. "What if it isn't there?"

That's what scares him.

If it isn't, then he's screwed. Won't have anything else to go on. No other place to look. He's not going to know what to do.   
It's such a crazy feeling to be surrounded by your friends and your family....and miss them.

"I have to Scott, it's all I've got."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."  
And he does not sound too happy about this, at all. He coming though, Stiles knew he would.

Scott opened his mouth to say something when they heard a car pull up outside.

Stiles stayed on the couch with the baby as Scott jumped up to look out the window.

"It's Derek." He stated, "Are we not telling him about the whole switching universes thing?" 

Uh, no.

"No. Don't think so. He'd probably just end up screwing everything up."

His friend gave him a weird look before he headed to the door. He opened it before Derek even had a chance to knock.

"Don't you have to work?"  
Scott asked, once he stepped inside. 

"Yes, doesn't mean I can't stop to see him before I have to go."  
And he would recognize that grumpy voice anywhere, but recognizing Derek...not so much.  
He didn't have a beard, he couldn't decide if it made him look less like a serial killer or more, and his jacket seemed to missing, as well. It was then that Derek saw him sitting there, and the Big Guy did something he had never done before. He smiled at him... But then again he could have been smiling at the baby who was currently in his lap. So...yeah. 

No, nevermind. Definitely smiling at him. 

He doesn't know how to feel about this.

Scott seems to think it's time for him to go- which it totally isn't, okay. And he comes forward and picks up his sister from his lap.

"Me and Angelica are going to let you guys talk. If you need us, we'll be in her room." 

No, Scott. Don't leave me with him. It'll be....awkward.

and with that, he leaves.

He feels more than sees, Derek approach. Feels when he takes the empty seat next to him, barely leaving any space, sitting as close as he was.

Well, hello awkward.

"Are you okay, Stiles?"

Still not looking from the floor, he answers: "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then look at me."

So he does, and going to be honest, seeing Derek's concerned face for him, is starting to weird him out. Also the whole no-beard thing.

"It's just my head." he tries to joke it off, "Got pretty banged up, huh?"

And, uh woah.

Wasn't expecting Derek's fingers on his face, because he repeats: Derek's fingers...are...on...his...face. Tracing just as much as Derek's eyes seem to be. He winces when a finger touches a particular tender cut. 

"Sorry." Derek apologizes.

"No, dude. It's okay." Stiles tried to assure him, still in shock.

After a few more seconds had past, Derek retracts his hand and Stiles can breathe easy again. 

Scott is so dead, he doesn't even know.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

Oh shit.

He wasn't even thinking about school, it can't be too different. Could it?  Please, don't let it be too different.  
   
"Uh, yeah. I guess." He might as well get it over with. If he's stuck here for the present, he's going to have to go sometime. 

This is going to suck. 

Oh God! What if Mr. Harris is still alive.  
     
"Stiles, hey." Derek must have spotted his fear, great. "It'll be okay. I'll talk to your dad if you don't want to go." and the hand's back, at least it isn't on his face this time. Instead, Derek had placed it on the nape of his neck, just above his collar.

If....when! When he gets back to his universe, he is never letting Derek live this down.

"No, uh.. I want to. Yeah, I don't want to be stuck here thinking about what happened." He said, trying to subtly move out of Derek's hold.

"Yeah, I get that," Derek sighs, "But if you ever need to talk. Stiles..about anything. Call me, okay." Derek informed him, trying to make eye contact. 

Which..no, not happening. This is already as awkward as it's going to get. 

Or not, as Stiles' face is suddenly, deeply buried in Derek's shoulder. All thanks to Grumpy Dog's arms holding him there. On second thought, he is not telling his Derek about any of this. Even though it is remarkably pleasant, especially since it's remarkably pleasant. He is never going to admit it, though. No one can make him.

Doesn't stop him from relaxing into it though, but just for a second. 

"I have to get going." He hears Derek say as he releases him. "I'll call you tonight, though. to make sure you're all right."

He nods his head, to let the older one know he heard him, and Derek gives him one last look, before grabbing his keys- that he must have set down on the table at some point, and Scott is suddenly there in the living room seeing Derek out, with Derek telling him one more time that he will call later.

With him gone, Stiles turns to Scott. "This world's Derek sure does like to touch, like constantly."

Scott gives him a look that screams: Stiles are you mentally retarded! "uh, yeah?"

He watches as Scott heads to the kitchen and then remembers something extremely important that he had been thinking about.

"Hey, Scott?"

"Yeah, Bro."

"The red toothbrush...that's mine right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In love with coments like Derek's in love with Stiles.


End file.
